Pie can't solve everything
by PuzzlingSmirk
Summary: Dean will not put on the ridiculous costume. Nope. Not even for pie. / Halloween-themed one-shot.


**Warning**: T for Dean's dirty mouth. Hint at Destiel.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot, is that a surprise?

**A/N**: Hi everyone! PuzzlingSmirk here, and this is my first Supernatural fanfic, but also my first published fanfic in English (I'm French). So yeah, I hope there aren't too many errors, if so please forgive me. I hadn't written in a long time so I decided to use Halloween as an opportunity to try and write a one-shot, but I like how it turned out. I'm obviously open to any remarks, suggestions and critics. Anyway, enjoy the story and happy Halloween! :)

**Announcement: **I'm using this to say that I'm looking for a beta! As I said, I'm French so I'm looking for someone whose native language is English. I write Supernatural and Death Note fanfics, so if you're interested in becoming my beta for one of both of those fandoms, send me a PM! :)

* * *

**Pie can't solve everything**

* * *

- No, I will not wear that thing!

- Dean, stop being ridiculous.

- I don't think I can be any more ridiculous that I will be in that costume.

- Oh I don't know, I do recall a few times when you were a teenager...

- Shut up, Sammy.

- Dean, I think Charlie's only goal is to make all of us have a common source of enjoyment tonight, provided by an interesting popular holiday. Consequently, it would be a shame if you were not to participate in such event, as it is very thoughtful of her to have planned everything.

- Cas, you don't know her true intentions. She's evil.

- Enough, Moaning Myrtle. Put that costume on.

- No!

- Dean, I've got pumpkin pie.

- …

- …

- ...Still no.

- Someone call a doctor, he turned down an offer of pie!

- Shut up, Sammy!

In hindsight, the Winchesters should have expected Charlie to come during the afternoon of October 31st in order to make them celebrate Halloween. After all, they were the only family she had, so it made sense to celebrate the holidays together. Nonetheless, when she had appeared at the threshold of the bunker at 5 pm, arms full of costumes and cheap Halloween decorations, more accessories sticking from her open backpack, and a carved pumpkin dangerously wobbling on her head, the brothers had stared and gaped at her until her sigh of "Well bitches, are you gonna help me or not?" snapped them out of their daze.

A few hours later, the main room of the bunker was decorated with black and orange garlands. Some mini plastic skeletons, bats and spiders were hanging on the walls, and the pumpkin was standing on the large table in the middle of the room. Sam and Dean had first protested against the decorations, but Charlie had found an ally in Castiel who had seemed to enjoy making the room look like a typical Halloween party. It was now time to dress up in the costumes that Charlie had specifically chosen and so kindly bought for them. She had picked out for herself a Princess Leia costume – "Obviously you would choose a hot chick from one of your fandoms, you geek" – while she had chosen a Luigi one for Sam – "At first I wanted a moose one but they didn't have that, so you get Luigi because you're too tall to be Mario" – and a demon one for Castiel – "I do feel uncomfortable wearing this but I suppose it is part of the custom". For Dean, it was a bit more difficult. Charlie wanted to tease Dean. She had also been reading too much fanfiction of Carver Edlund's books. These two facts joined together were not a good thing. As a result, the redhead had decided to dress up Dean as another thing that Castiel loved.

Here she was now, standing in front of the eldest Winchester, holding in the air a bee costume that he still refused to take.

- Sam, Dean seems to be teary-eyed.

- I am not!

- It's okay Cas, he just isn't used to refuse pie.

- I will get that pie anyway!

- Of course you will. But first you will wear the damn costume that I was kind enough to buy for you.

- Well thank you but that really wasn't necessary.

- Come on Dean, just put it on already.

- Why can't I just wear my Batman costume?

- Because that thing was your size when you were ten. And you don't even have it anymore.

- …

- ...Do you?

- …

- Dean, please tell me you haven't kept this used and useless thing which is now three times too small for you.

- ...It's a sentimental thing, okay?

- Oh my God, Dean!

- Don't judge me!

- Okay, enough! Dean, put this on or I swear...

- You're not my mother, Charlie.

- Believe me, you don't want me to be.

- It is already 9 pm. I believe it would be time for us to leave.

- Cas is right. Look, just try it okay? Just try it.

- ...This is just a try and nothing more.

- That's all we're asking for, Dean-o.

- Good.

Dean came back a few minutes later, fully dressed as a bee. And Sam and Charlie had to bite their lips to refrain from laughing. They had to bite hard.

- I swear, the first one of you who start laughing...

- Nobody is laughing, Dean.

- You're not laughing. Those two clowns over there are redder than tomatoes.

- Do not call me a clown!

- Look, you're perfect! Please, just let me take a picture, okay?

- Fuck you, Bradbury! I'm taking this off.

- No, wait!

- Come on, Dean!

Dean was already heading back towards his room, fuming, when a hand caught his wrist, making him stop in his tracks. He turned around to find Castiel holding his wrist, a shy and disappointed expression on his face.

- Cas?

- Please don't take it off. You need to be in a costume tonight, for all of us to go out and enjoy the tradition of going trick-or-treating. Together.

Dean could already feel his determination fade as the plea expressed in the deep blue eyes emphasized the angel's – well, at the moment, demon's – words.

- But I look ridiculous in it...

- You don't. You are the most good-looking bee I have ever seen.

_ Ah, fuck_. That was it. Dean could feel the heat spreading on his cheeks and he lowered his head. Why the hell could Cas get away with everything he asked from him?!

- Alright, alright, no need for chick-flick moments. I will wear this stupid outfit.

- Yes!

- Calm your pants, Charlie. I will wear it, but I want the pie now.

- Of course.

- And I want half of the candy we'll get.

- ...Deal.

- You're going to become a fat bee.

- Shut up, Sammy.

Castiel was the first at the door of the bunker, holding in his hands a basket waiting to be filled.


End file.
